


H2O: 2nd Generation

by DemetriaBts



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), H2O: Just Add Water, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward main characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s) turning into mermaids, Rosé being the best big sister uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriaBts/pseuds/DemetriaBts
Summary: Andrea moves back from Korea to Australia to attend her new school. She meets two girls and befriends them. The three sneak off to a deserted island, and then the girls then find this underground water area. They all seem in the water until it began bubbling underneath the full moon, glowing blues and purples around the trio. The next day the girls experience something that’s not quite what they’re used too.





	H2O: 2nd Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au here and I was kinda doubting it, so don’t hate it please uwu

“Ahh it’s good to be back in Australia!” A woman’s voice said in a cheery tone. “But it’s not Sydney I’m afraid.” She sighed. “I know dear but it is dazzling.” A male’s voice said. “Can we not talk like we’re in the twenties of something?” A lighter voice said, behind the couple. “Lighten up Andrea! You will prove everyone that you’re number one right!” The scruffy voice said, ignoring his daughter’s complaint. “Right...” Andrea sighed and put her earphones back in her ears, ignoring everything around her once she reach the house. A big beach house with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, connecting kitchen and dining room and a medium sized backyard. She looked around the neighbourhood and saw a pair of eyes staring at her. She sped inside and went into her room. The room was Snow White with wood flooring, big windows with great views. “Andrea I have your schedule ready for tomorrow.” Her best friend/bodyguard Kasai said, walking in. It was a few hours since they arrived in the house. “Plus dinner is ready.” It’s been days since the move in and now the two girls are just arriving at the school. Kasai was excited where as Andrea was more nervous. She just wanted to fit in with no drama whatsoever. “Too bad I don’t have the same classes as you.” Kasai pouted as she brought up her schedule. Andrea sighed. “Yeah...see you at recess then?” She smiled and walked away to find the classroom. After all that, Andrea was sitting alone on the bench eating her lunch with Kasai. She saw a blonde Caucasian girl walking towards them. “Hi! I’m Emily, it’s nice to meet you, I’m in your English class.” The blonde smiled. “Let’s be friends.” Andrea stares at her. “Um sure.” She felt awkward due to the flares from the other students around them. “Tell me about yourself Andrea, I heard rumours already about you but I want to, you know, get to know you before listening to rumours.” Emily said, smiling. “Well I just came back here from Korea because I graduated early from my korean classes. I, um, actually lived in Sydney before going to Korea and we’ll now here I am.” She laughed nervously. “I know that I’m rich and shit but I actually feel lonely. Kasai here is my only friend.” She said. Kasai nodded. “I’m her only friend and bodyguard, I’m her parents’ eyes and ears.” She said, eating her food. “I also train her self defence and karate, just I case she’s in danger, she’ll kick ass.” She smiled. “Tell is about you, since you know little about us.” Andrea said, giving her food to the two, unable to eat due to nervousness. “Well I grew up here, i would love to be a teacher and teach kids about mythical things! I also work at this juice bar, I’ll have to take you both there at some point. Um... I have two dogs and I have a single mom.” She said. “Watch out!” A voice shouted before the girls were covered in salad dressing, Sosa and spaghetti. “What the fuck!” Andrea shouted. “Oooh rich kid upset!” “Bet her designer shit is ruined!” “Who the fuck did that?!” Andrea asked, standing up. “Step up now before” “Before what? You get daddy to sue! Pathetic!” One girl, dressed head to toe in horrid pink, hazel hair with green eyes, fair skin complexion. “Andrea just forget it, they’re idiots.” Emily said , taking her and Kasai to the bathroom. Andrea frowned, cleaning up her clothes. “How about we go to my juice bar, I can ask my boss if you can have it for free. She’s my mum’s best friend so hopefully she can!” Emily smiled, trying to cheer her up. “I can’t, gotta help the maids back at Andrea’s place with work.” Kasai said. “Okay them, two of us it is!” Emily giggles. “I heard clothes that need saving!” A female voice said. Comes in a dark skinned girl with long braids, wearing a Gold crop with the words “Cool-lio-licious” And some knee length shorts and sneakers. “What happened here?” “Quintin.” “Crap. Hey look I’m here to fix your outfits so don’t freak.” She pointed at Kasai. “I got the right thing!” She said and pulled out a red top and demin bottoms from her bag. “Why do you hav-“ “don’t ask, just put it on okay.” The girl gave Emily a white dress and shorts and Andrea a black crop top and a purple skirt. “Thanks,um..” “Flora. Flora Wickens. Your now stylist and saver.” The girls laughed. “Hey join us this afternoon at the juice bar. My treat.” Emily said. “Sounds like a plan. After school, bc I can’t be fucked with details sorry bros, the girls headed to the juice bar without Kasai and sat at a table. The girls were talking and Andrea looked up, seeing a tall guy walking to an empty table, collecting the cups and plates. She felt her cheeks warm up with a racing heart beat. “Who’s that?” She managed to ask, causing the girls to look at her. “That Chris, He’s my co-worker. Why you ask small one?” Emily smirked. “Someone’s gotta crush~” Flora cooed. Andrea ignored the two and went back to look at him, only to see him stare at her back before looking away with flustered cheeks. She felt herself smile and looked down. “Here’s your drinks.” A thick aussie accent said, placing the drinks. Andrea looked up, seeing the same guy who she stared at. “Chris, this is Andrea. She just moved back here from Korea, please be nice to her.” Flora said, smiling. His smile hit Andrea’s heart with many Cupid’s arrows. “Nice to meet ya Andrea.” He said, smiling again. “N-nice to meet you to Chris.” “Chrissy bear!” A screech came by. “Fuck.” Andrea muttered. “Can I have the usual please?” Yasmin Quintin asked, batting her eyes at him. “Okay.” He said. “Talk to you later guys, I need that cash.” He laughed and headed to the kitchen. “Hey googly eyes, back off. He’s way out of your league.” Yasmin hissed at Andrea. “Just leave her alone, she did nothing wrong.” Emily said, glaring at her. Yasmin rolled her eyes and walked to another table. After an hour or so, the girls get up to leave then Chris runs to them. “Hey wait! Andrea here. It’s my number and all.” He said, giving it to her while rubbing the back of his head in nervously. Andrea smiled at him and giggled. “Thanks!” She said. “Cute! Come on Andrea let’s go.” Flora said, dragging her away. “Why don’t we go to that island? Bet there’s magic!” Flora jokes, walking them to the boating area. “I have a jet ski for 4 people.” “It’s dangerous!” “So? Live a little!” Andrea gave them ziplocks big enough for their belongings and electronics. “So they don’t get wet.” She said. Then the girls skied there, to the island. Andrea followed the two and accidentally slipped and fell down a hole, entering a cave. “You okay? Hang on we’re comiNG!” Came in the girls with Andrea. “Wow...it’s beautiful..” Emily said, smiling. “Let’s swim while were here!” “You’re insane!” Emily said to Flora, who suggested swimming. “I mean there’s no harm right?” Andrea asked, taking her shoes off. The three removed their shoes and dipped in. It was a nice swim around until the full moon entered the view of the gap and shined brightly over the girls, causing the water to bubble, fizzle and sizzle. The water drops floated around them, glowing raimbow. Then in a snap it stopped, like nothing happened. “That was....weird.” Andrea said. “Why don’t we head back?” Flora asked, getting their stuff. “They better not get wet.” Emily said. “It was made to keep things dry.” Andrea says and followed the girls out, rising up the waters to see a rescue boat. “What the hell Andrea! We thought someone has taken you!” Her mother shouted once they reached home. “Just go to bed.” Her father said. ‘Hopefully what happened doesn’t effect us in any way.’ She thought. 


End file.
